Knight
"CG: SHE AND DAVE RAN INTO JACK, WHICH I'M SURE HE MUST HAVE SAW COMING BECAUSE I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE EXPLOIT TIME TRAVEL SO SHAMELESSLY AS HIM, NOT EVEN ARADIA." : -Karkat Vantas, on Dave Strider, Knight of Time As a Class A Knight increases their own associated aspect and starts with a lot of it. They give a boost to the positive parts of their Aspect, while protecting themselves from the negative parts. Knights are charged with protecting the Space player while they breed frogs. Type: Active Exploiter Active/passive counterpart: Page Inversion: Rogue Role: One who is armed and armed through their Aspect. Game Info Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Knowledge (Popular Culture) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str) Skill Ranks per level: 4 + Int Modifier Powers The knight gains access to a number of non-magical powers as listed under Table: Knight The full list of knight powers can be viewed here: Knight Powers Class Features The following are Class Features of the Knight: Tough as Nails: A knight gains Endurance and Diehard as bonus feats. Fighter Training: A knight treats all of her knight levels as fighter levels for the purpose of qualifying for combat feats. Bonus Feats: At 2nd level, and at every even level thereafter, a knight gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the knight gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats. Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a knight can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat she has already learned. In effect, the knight loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A knight can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time she gains a new bonus feat for the level. Unflinching: At second level, the power granted by the Knight's aspect manifests as superior mental fortitude, giving them a +1 to all will saves, which increases to +2 at tenth level. Martial Flexibility: A knight can take a move action to gain the benefit of a combat feat they don’t possess. This effect lasts for 1 minute. The knight must meet all the feat’s prerequisites. They may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + 1/2 their knight level (minimum 1). The knight can use this ability again before the duration expires in order to replace the previous combat feat with another choice. If a combat feat has a daily use limitation (such as Stunning Fist), any uses of that combat feat while using this ability count toward that feat’s daily limit. At 6th level, a knight can use this ability to gain the benefit of two combat feats at the same time. They may select one feat as a swift action or two feats as a move action. They may use one of these feats to meet a prerequisite of the second feat; doing so means that they cannot replace a feat currently fulfilling another’s prerequisite without also replacing those feats that require it. Each individual feat selected counts toward their daily uses of this ability. At 10th level, a knight can use this ability to gain the benefit of three combat feats at the same time. They may select one feat as a free action, two feats as a swift action, or three feats as a move action. They may use one of the feats to meet a prerequisite of the second and third feats, and use the second feat to meet a prerequisite of the third feat. Each individual feat selected counts toward their daily uses of this ability. At 12th level, a knight can use this ability to gain the benefit of one combat feat as an immediate action or three combat feats as a swift action. Each individual feat selected counts toward their daily uses of this ability. At 20th level, a knight can use this ability to gain the benefit of any number of combat feats as a swift action. Each feat selected counts toward their daily uses of this ability. Armor Training: Starting at 3rd level, a knight learns to be more maneuverable while wearing armor. Whenever they are wearing armor, they reduce the armor check penalty by 1 (to a minimum of 0) and increase the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by their armor by 1. At 7th and 11th level, these bonuses increase by +1 each time, to a maximum –3 reduction of the armor check penalty and a +3 increase of the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed. In addition, a kbight can also move at their normal speed while wearing medium armor. At 7th level, a fighter can move at their normal speed while wearing heavy armor. Advanced Armor Training: Beginning at 7th level, instead of increasing the benefits provided by armor training (reducing his armor’s check penalty by 1 and increasing its maximum Dexterity bonus by 1), a knight can choose an advanced armor training option (see Advanced Armor Training below) . If the knight does so, they still gain the ability to move at their normal speed while wearing medium armor at 3rd level, and while wearing heavy armor at 7th level. Weapon Training: Starting at 5th level, a knight can select one type of Kind Abstrata (bladekind, needlekind, riflekind, etc). Whenever they attack with a weapon in this strife specibus, they gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls. Every four levels thereafter (9th*, 13th, and 17th), a knight becomes further trained in another type of kind abstrata. They gain a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when using a in this strife specibus. In addition, the bonuses granted by previous strife specibi increase by +1 each. For example, when a knight reaches 9th level, they receive a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with one kind abstrata and a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with the kind abstrata selected at 5th level. Bonuses granted from overlapping groups do not stack. Take the highest bonus granted for a weapon if it resides in two or more strife decks. A knight also adds this bonus to any combat maneuver checks made with weapons from their group. This bonus also applies to the knight’s Combat Maneuver Defense when defending against disarm and sunder attempts made against weapons from this strife deck. Weapon Mastery: Aspect Powers Category:Class Category:Active